


confection

by aquila (pipistrelle)



Series: drift dictionary [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipistrelle/pseuds/aquila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a party after the saviors of the world are released from Medical. Newt brings cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confection

There's a party in the K-science labs the day after the saviors of the world are released from Medical. Newt brings cookies. “Gingerbread!” he yells, waving the plate cheerfully under Raleigh's nose.

Raleigh stares at it. Dozens of beady black frosting eyes stare back out of crumbly blue-brown gingerbread faces. He recognizes Trespasser and Karloff on top, and that one’s probably Kaiceph with one horn broken off and a cartoony sugar-fanged smile.

“ _Kaiju_ cookies?” he blurts out.

“They look delicious,” Mako says quickly. “You must have worked very hard.”

Newt beams with pride. “Fuck yeah, these little beauties took all day! Totally worth it, though. Here, I thought you guys might like these.” He shoves a lumpy Leatherback into Raleigh’s hand and offers Mako a carefully sculpted Otachi with bat wings.

Raleigh stares at Newt as he run away, then stares at the cookie, then at Mako. He's had three Jaegerbombs, and something Tendo invented called a Dangerbomb, and he's on low processing capacity just now. "Wow," he says at last.

“I think it’s cute.” Mako smiles and nibbles on the piece of acid-blue licorice that’s supposed to be Otachi’s tongue.

“Never said it wasn’t.” Raleigh pops Leatherback’s gumdrop EMP cannon into his mouth and grins.


End file.
